For many years agricultural balers have been used to consolidate and package crop material so as to facilitate the storage and handling of the crop material for later use. Usually, a mower-conditioner cuts and conditions the crop material for windrow drying in the sun. When the cut crop material is properly dried, a baler, for example a round baler, travels along the windrows to pick up the crop material and form it into cylindrically-shaped round bales.
More specifically, pickups of the baler gather the cut and windrowed crop material from the ground, then convey the cut crop material into a bale-forming chamber within the baler. A drive mechanism operates to activate the pickups, augers, and a rotor of the feed mechanism. A conventional baling chamber may include a pair of opposing sidewalls with a series of belts that rotate and compress the crop material into a cylindrical shape.
When the bale has reached a desired size and density, a wrapping system may wrap the bale to ensure that the bale maintains its shape and density. For example, a net may be used to wrap the bale of crop material. A cutting or severing mechanism may be used to cut the net once the bale has been wrapped. The wrapped bale may be ejected from the baler and onto the ground by, for example, raising a tailgate of the baler. The tailgate is then closed and the cycle repeated as necessary and desired to manage the field of cut crop material.
To wrap the bale, the wrapping system executes a net wrapping cycle during which an actuator powers a rotating arm, also referred to as a duckbill, to move from a home position to an insert position to guide the net around the bale, and then to retract the duckbill from the insert position back to the home position once the bale is wrapped. During the net wrapping cycle, it would be desirable for an operator to know the position of the duckbill and actuator to be informed of the status of the net wrapping cycle. It would also be desirable for the operator to be informed of the tension of the net as net tension directly relates to the performance of the net wrapping system, and a variation of the net tension from a desired amount may indicate a performance issue with respect to the net wrapping system.
This document describes processes for determining the position of the rotating arm and actuator, as well as for determining the net tension, during a net wrapping cycle.